She Remembered
by truebluehue88
Summary: It's Christmas, and Levi is miserable. With his squad gone, Levi can only watch as people get drunk and have a good time. Levi is sad that no one is there to celebrate the special occasion that only his squad knew about. No one else knew but him and his squad. But, Hanji tries to comfort him, and then Levi realizes she knew about the special occasion all along. LeviHan


Levi watched as Erwin toasted another glass of champagne to Mike as they laughed, obviously drunk. Everyone was laughing and singing, talking nonsense to one another, again, obviously drunk.

It was Christmas, and everyone was howling with laughter, recieving and giving gifts to each other, and of course, partying like there was no tomorrow.

Levi sighed and took a small sip of champagne, as he crossed his legs. He sat at one of the decorated tables, not wanting to be social at all. It seemed empty in the room, despite the fact that the whole Scouting Legion was there. Levi glanced at the other tables. There, at the far end of the room, was a grinning Eren, surrounded by a blunt Mikasa and a smiling Armin. They, atleast, were having a good time.

Levi glanced at his table again and stared at the four empty seats. The thought of his squad made him hollow inside, and he set his champagne glass down.

Last year, Levi actually got drunk to the point where Gunter and Aurou had to carry him back to his room. Petra laughed behind them while Erd, who was also drunk, was pretending he was a bird as he ran through the hallway, screaming, "Don't worry, Levi! Erd the Bird will save you!" And he tweeted obnoxiously.

But now they were gone. And they were never coming back.

Levi leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine that his squad was with him there. They were they. When he would open his eyes, they would be there.

A tap on his shoulder made him jump. He opened his eyes, only to find the table completely empty. He sighed and looked up to a glowing Hanji, looking slightly less messy than she usually did. She wore a black over the shoulder dress, and her hair was up in a bun. Still messy, but it was a bun.

"Hello, Levi." She said sweetly, but Levi could her a twang of sympathy in her voice.

"Hanji." He acknowledged, taking a swig of his champagne.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Fantastic." He replied.

She took a seat and sat close to him, "Levi, I know its hard to take in...about the fact that..."She trailed off, "But i expierienced the same pain. But we have to all move on. I mean, if you think about it, all of our comrades are up there, watching over us, but not living in this..."

"Horrible place." Levi finished. He 'knew about this. Doesn't she know that he did all the time? He knew they were in a better place. But it was better to have them here, with him.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Hanji encouraged, but her voice dropped, "Besides the whole titans..."

Levi opened his mouth to agree, but her face brightened up, "But they're all interesting!"

"Oh, Jesus, here we go..." Levi muttered.

Hanji must have heard, "Nope. Not tonight. I vowed to not talk about titan's tonight. It's a big no-no."

Hanji smiled reassuringly, but Levi looked down at his hands, "My squad knew one thing about me, and they never forgot. It's an important day today, but no one even cares..."

Hanji's slender hand wrapped around his. Levi felt something cold in his hand, and he looked at Hanji, confused.

"One more thing." She removed her hand and smiled, a light red forming on her cheeks. Inside Levi's hand was a chain, with what appeared to be large locket. It was golden, and had the Wings of Freedom engraved into it.

He glanced at Hanji, and she motioned her head towards the locket, saying mentally that he should open it. He did so and stared at the locket, shocked.

On the right was a clock, but on the left was a picture of his squad, smiling and laughing. Levi looked at Hanji, and then back at the locket.

"Happy Birthday, Levi." She said. She brushed off her dress before standing up and walking away and into the crowd of howling drunk people.

Levi was in astonishment. The picture was hand-drawn, and it was on a small size of round paper. Every detail was correct. Even Aurou's age lines.

Then, when Levi moved just an inch, the picture fell and it revealed a Levi staring back at him, with a smiling Hanji flanking him on his right and a grinning Erwin on his left.

Levi squinted. On the bottom, it read: You're not alone-Hanji.

Levi smiled in spite of himself, "You really are shitty, aren't you?"


End file.
